Goode Girl
by We're my OTP
Summary: When Annabeth Chase moves to Manhattan to attend Goode High School with her cousin, Thalia, what new drama will arise? Who's that hot guy with black hair and green eyes? And why is he seen sometimes with a redhead and other times with a beautiful blonde chick? Why was he staring at Annabeth while making out with one of them? Find out in this really generic fanfic! **PERCABETH**
1. Chapter 1

****Hi. This is my second Percy Jackson fanfic and it's kind of like Mean Girls. It's a Percabeth story okay? And it will have two alternate endings. And i just put in chapter names for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - More Drama Than Mean Girls**

"Get in, loser. You're gonna be late," my cousin Thalia said as she pulled her car next to me while I was walking. Thalia's not a mean person. I swear. She just has a reputation of being rebellious and sarcastic.

Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm new at Goode High School and I really don't know how I should start this kind of thing. I guess I'll just continue with the story.

So, Thalia gave me a ride to school (along with her youger brother, Jason who was my age) and introduced me to some of her friends. Piper, who has tan skin, brown hair with braids and feathers in it and is Jason's girlfriend; Leo, who is Latino, smelled like gasoline, has curly hair and is Jason's best friend; Hazel who has beautiful dark skin, golden eyes and messy brown hair; Frank, who is very tall and buff and has a baby-ish face; and Nico, who looks like the male version of Thalia, is a year younger than me, is Hazel's stepbrother and has these black eyes that stare into your soul and makes you feel like someone is ripping your intestines and arteries out. Oh, I forgot to tell you how Thalia looks like. She has short spiky black hair (funny, cuz Jason has blonde hair. No, Thalia didn't dye her hair), bright electric blue eyes, heavy black eyeliner, light skin and all her clothes were black-leather jacket, skin-tight jeans, combat boots, spiked bracelets, etc. She also has a boyfriend who is a sophomore in college. Yeah, Thalia's pretty popular.

But do you wanna know someone who's more popular? I was in the hallway, closing my locker, about to head to history, when I saw this guy staring at me while he was making out with a girl with the perfect mix of a brown/blonde/caramel colored hair.

This guy had jet black hair and eyes the color of the Caribbean Sea. And I can't explain how beautiful he is. He's just too perfect looking, okay? At lunch I told them all about the little incident.

"Thalia, something weird happened. I don't know if this is normal but.." I say.

"What is it?" Thalia said, concerned.

"I was about to go to history when this guy with black hair and green eyes stared at me while he was making out with someone."

"What color was her hair?"

"Uh, kinda blonde-ish brown. Why?"

"Oh jeez!" Thalia, Leo and Jason said.

"What?"

"That's Percy Jackson, the most popular guy at our school," Leo said.

"What about the girl?"

"Well, let's just say that Percy's not the most faithful guy around here."

"Okay, you see that girl with curly red hair sitting next to Percy?" Thalia pointed. "That's Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Percy's girlfriend. He's cheating on her with that other girl, Calypso."

"Calypso," I repeated. "That's a funny name."

"She goes by Cal."

"Does she know that Percy already has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but Cal is equally a whore so she doesn't care. Pretty much the whole school knows that Percy is cheating on Rachel, except for Rachel."

"How can someone not know that their boyfriend is cheating on her when the whole school knows?"

"Because the students of Goode are heartless and love to be entertained by drama that is worse than the plot of Mean Girls. We also call them the Plastics-Rachel, Cal and Reyna."

"Jeez... are you mocking me? Just because I'm new?"

"No! We're like the nicest people you'll meet here!" Nico said.

I looked over at the Jocks/Plastics table again and there he was. Percy was looking at my direction again. I looked behind me to see if there was anyone more extravagant to look at than me. No, just a really scrawny blonde kid with a teddy bear. I looked back at Percy and he gave me this smug smile and went back to his own business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - I Brutally Murder Winnie the Pooh**

September is coming to an end, so that means we'll have to wake up Billie Joe pretty soon. Are you confused? I was too, when Thalia told me this. This was a reference to "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day. The singer, Billie Joe Armstrong, wrote this song for his dad, who passed away in the month of September when Billie Joe was a child. It's a beautiful song. You should listen to it if you haven't already. I can tell why Thalia likes this song. She doesn't have a dad. He coincidentally passed away of cancer in the month of September, too. But that was a long time ago.

Homecoming is just around the corner and I don't have a date. Not that I need one, but it would be nice to have someone to go with other than my cousins. Until lunch. When I went to put away some stuff into my locker, a piece of paper fell out and it said

_When you're done with lunch, go to the library and ask to see Octavian. Do not tell your friends!_

So I did just that. Ate lunch. Didn't say a thing about the note and went to the library to see Octavian.

"You're Octavian?" I say when I see the scrawny blonde kid. He had three teddy bears today. One was like a death metal themed bear, one was a Winnie the Pooh bear and the last was just a regular teddy bear.

"So what's with the bears? Why did I get sent to you?" I ask.

"The black bear and Winnie the Pooh bear are for you," Octavian said. I stuck my hands out to receive the strange bears, but then he told me to rip apart the Winnie the Pooh one. He kept looking at me weird so I did with a pair of scissors and saw all the fluffy stuff fall to the floor.

"Uhh... what was the point of that?" I ask. He picked up another note and handed it to me.

_When the school is over, go to the gym and follow the footprints that start under one of the basketball hoops. You're still not allowed to tell your friends. I hope you like the bear :)_

"Is this by any chance from that Percy guy?" I say.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I can't tell you," Octavian said mysteriously.

The last bell rang and I headed straight toward the gym with the scary bear and followed the footprints. It stopped at the swimming pool and I found Octavian right where the footprints ended.

"Jeez. Took you long enough," Octavian said. He handed me a bandana. "Put this on. It's a blindfold. No peeking!"

Man, everything was going so fast, I don't think that putting dialogue in is necessary anymore. I put the blindfold on and he took my hand. I had no idea where we were going. I started to hear crunching noises under my feet but then quickly stopped, so I'm assuming we were on the track around the football field and then stepped onto the grass. Octavian took the bandana off of me and I saw all my friends holding up signs.

Frank - Will

Jason - you

Thalia - come

Hazel - to

Piper - homecoming

Leo - with

Nico - me?

"Oh my gods," I gasped. Nico walked towards me with a sweet smile on his face and a single red rose.

"Okay, I know I'm a year younger than you and that we just met a month ago, but I think you're really pretty. And I've never been to a homecoming dance before and you're my friend so it wouldn't be as awkward," Nico reasoned. "So what do ya say?" He held out the rose for me. I took it with a smile.

"Yes. I'll go with you," I decided. My friends whooped and cheered and Nico gave me a huge hug and lifted me up a little. When the bit of cheering died down, Jason said, "Now all we have to do is find Leo a date."

We laughed. Octavian took a picture of all of us and then a shot of just Nico and me. We went out to get some pizza, but without Octavian. He didn't want to come, but that's okay. Thalia was right, this particular group of people are the some of the nicest people I have ever met.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! House of Hades is so good omg like i'm not even kidding. I am going to die of all the percabeth feels. asdfghjkl ugh i can't. This chapter is mostly talking so idk how you'll react, but i like dialogue so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 - We Ditch the Dance

My dress was purple with some silver sparkles here and there which my dad said brought out my eyes. I had on silver low-heels. I didn't put on high heels because I was already tall and I don't want to tower over Nico, either. Nico is really a sweet guy. He doesn't look like it but he really is. He arrived to my house with Thalia and Leo (they ended up as each other's date because Leo couldn't get a date and Luke was all the way in Boston). When Thalia found parking, we met up with Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel at the back of the school and headed inside with them. We danced and talked and got punch and it was all a blast until Leo tried to make a move on Hazel and Frank pushed him and almost made him fall down!

"I-I'm so sorry," Frank quickly said after realizing what he's done. "I shouldn't have done that."

"S'okay man. I shouldn't have tried to hit on her. I know she's your date. I should be the one that's sorry," Leo apologized. They then shook each other's hand and did the whole bro-hug thing and everything was okay.

An hour before we were supposed to go home, Nico had gone to the bathroom and Percy had found me.

"Hey, Angel-face," he said. "Aren't you one of the new students?"

"Yeah, and aren't you that jerk with two girlfriends?" I say.

"Woah, I'm just trying to be nice to the pretty new girl and you're already slamming on some guy you just met?"

"I know who you are, Percy. I don't really want to be part of your life and I don't want you to be part of mine."

"Well if you know who I am, and we're speaking, we're already part of each other's lives."

"What do you want from me? My number? A kiss? My virginity? What is it?"

"I don't want any of that. At least not now."

"Come on. I saw you staring at me while you were making out with Cal. Whenever I turn around, you're there. Looking at me with this weird little smirk of yours. I'm not into you. I have a date, you know."

"Then where is he? Or did you just lie to get rid of me and came here with that emo Thalia girl?"

"Actually, Annabeth's date is right here," Nico said from behind Percy. "Why don't you go back to your two little girlfriends? Annabeth is mine for tonight, so back OFF!"

"Oh, so you came with the emo boy instead! I'm starting to think that you've got some fetish for emo kids."

"Thalia and Nico are not emo. They just like to dress in black. That's all," I say.

"I thought I told you to leave, Percy," Nico said.

"Oh, stop trying, death boy. You and I both know that Annabeth doesn't actually like you. She likes me. You're just a little kid who thinks he's good enough for a girl as hot as Annabeth. You're not!" Percy argued.

That's when Nico lost his grip. He punched Percy in the face and I was sure we were gonna get kicked out. Soon, Percy and Nico were wrestling each other and were on the ground.

"Nico!" I yell. I pulled him off the ground, trying to separate him from the fight. I grab his wrist and went to find Thalia.

"I need your keys," I say to her.

"Why? We still have like an hour!" Thalia said. I show her Nico. "Oh! Here you go."

We left the dance and I drove to Panera, which was pretty close to the school. We sat down and ordered and talked while waiting.

"I'm sorry," Nico said.

"I want to forgive you, but you made a pretty big deal out of Percy talking to me," I say.

"I just really like you and I don't want you to get hurt by him. He's bad news and you know that."

"Nico, you're a really nice guy, but we're just friends, okay? I can't be your girlfriend."

He sighed. "You're right. But can I still get to know you better?"

"Of course. So what do you want to know?"

"Well, let's play the question game. I ask you a question and you answer but finish with another question. I'll start. Do you like Percy?"

"I don't know right now. He's a jerk and a cheater but I can't help but like him. He's got a pretty face. That's all. Hmmm... What is it about me that you like so much?"

"You're smart and you have pretty eyes and hair and you're the only girl who's ever given me butterflies."

"Aww..."

"So, what's your favorite song?"

"I'd have to say Vanilla Twilight by Owl City."

"That's actually my favorite song, too,surprisingly."

"Yeah, the lyrics and the music is just beautiful. So, have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"Oh we're back on that topic? Well, no. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, two actually. Have you ever kissed a girl?"

He held his breath and hesitated, like he was thinking if he should lie. "No. I have never kissed a girl before. Who were your two boyfriends, when did you date and how long was each relationship?"

"Okay, my first boyfriend was when we were in eighth grade. We were together for six months and his name was Peeta. The boy I dated after him was in ninth grade and we were together for almost two years. We broke up a few days before I moved to Manhattan and he told me that he would never forget me. His name is Will.

...

Do you play any instruments?"

"Yeah, guitar and drums. You?"

"I occasionally dabble on the piano and sometimes sing. Can I hear you play your instruments some time?"

"Only if you let me hear you sing and play piano. Deal?"

"Sure. Do you play any sports?"

"I used to. I did kung fu and soccer when I was little. Do you play any sports?"

"Yeah, back in San Francisco, where I was from, I played competitive softball and tried volleyball. I learned how to play and I would've joined a team, but all the uniforms make half my butt hang out and it's uncomfortable and I wasn't really looking for people to stare at my ass. Why'd you stop doing kung fu and soccer?"

"I never stopped doing kung fu, just soccer. Soccer isn't really my thing. And I don't like getting all gross and muddy when the grass is wet. When do you think we should end this game?"

"I don't know. It could go on forever. Are you done with your food?"

"Yeah. And I'll pay."

"No, I can do it. You really don't have to."

"No, no. I'm the gentleman here. Take it as part of my apology for making a big scene earlier. And besides, I can't drive."

"Fine," I laugh.

Thalia called me and said that homecoming was over and she needed her car back, so I drove back to the school and switched drivers. We arrived at my house and even though I told Nico that we were just gonna be friends, he insisted on coming with me to my doorstep. We stared at each other for a second because I thought he was gonna leave.

"Thanks,"Nico said, "for not getting mad when I hit Percy."

"Well, thanks for asking me to come with you," I say in return.

"Yeah, I probably wouldn't have gone if you didn't say yes. I'm not really the type of person who goes to these types of things."

"It's no problem, really."

"I guess I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye."

I unlocked my door and when I was about to go in, I turned around and said, "Wait. Nico?"

He turned around.

"Come here," I say.

"What is it?" he asked, confused. That's when I leaned forward, put my hands on his cheeks and gave him his first kiss. My eyes were closed, but I could tell his were open from surprise. Then, he put his arms around my waist and kissed me back. I stepped back a little. He blinked, still processing the thought of our kiss.

"Uh wh-what was that for?" he asked.

"Nico, you're one of my best friends and I care about you too much to let your first kiss be with someone that wouldn't take a bullet for you," I say.

"You'd take a bullet and die for me?"

"Yeah, cuz I know you'd do the same for me. Just don't live for me. I'll see you on Monday."

I hugged him again and he was on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

There's gonna be a lot of percabeth in this! yay ^.^

I usually pre-write these fanfics before publishing them. like right now i'm working on the first epilogue, not the alternate ending yet though.

I really like the chapter title names i chose :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Potato Chips and Party Crashers

Months passed and Nico and I acted as if nothing had happened that night of homecoming. Of course we told our friends that we kissed, but it wasn't that big of a deal. Nico and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. We kept that deal, where we would let each other listen to the other's musical talents. We were both pretty good.

Christmas was close and Thalia and Jason decided to have a little party. Our whole group came- Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico, me and even Luke and Octavian! We had some crashers, too. Ones that we couldn't get rid of no matter how hard we tried. It was the Five Monarchs, as Thalia called them. They consisted of the Plastics, Rachel, Calypso and Reyna, and Percy and his best friend Grover.

"Oh, hi, Thalia and Annabeth!" Rachel said when we opened the door.

"We come bearing gifts," Percy said from behind Rachel. They invited themselves in and seemed to know exactly where to put their things. I was glad that it wasn't their whole clan of jocks with them. Just those five were bad enough. They went to the living room, where everyone else was. We were playing poker and were trading potato chips instead of actual money.

"What are you guys doing?" Reyna asked.

"We're playing poker with potato chips," Leo said. "Would you like to join us?"

"No."

"How about we play 7 Minutes in Heaven?" Calypso suggested. Well, it was more like a demand, since they started to kind of scramble to get paper and pencils and a Santa hat for the game. Jason reluctantly cleared away the potato chips and playing cards and all the girls had to pick a boy's name out of the hat. Rachel went first and got Octavian. Thalia told them to go to the guest room to have their seven minutes in so-called "heaven." Then it was Reyna's turn and she got Leo. Leo's had a huge crush on her for a long time, so I've heard and I guess this was his lucky day... sort of. He later told me that he confessed and Reyna was like "EW!" but had a half-scared half-concerned look in her eyes so that made Leo think that he still had a chance. On Thalia's turn, she was lucky and picked Luke. Then, it was my turn. With my luck, I was bound to get Percy. It was hard for me read it at first but then I deciphered it.

I totally jinxed myself and I was off into the guest room for my seven minutes in hell with Percy freakin' Jackson.

PERCY'S POV

Annabeth picked my name, fuck yeah! I went up the stairs with her and I went inside first. It was a pretty nice room. Very modern and had a big window with a nice view. The room was spotless, except for the bed, which earlier "participants" sat on and make the covers a bit crinkled. I stepped closer to Annabeth and was about to kiss her, but then she pushed me away and said, "Don't touch me. Don't kiss me, don't get near me and don't say anything that a parent wouldn't want their small children to hear."

"Then what's the point of this game?" I criticize.

"My image of heaven is different than yours. My image of heaven doesn't include you."

"Well in my heaven, you're a huge part of it. I really like you, Annabeth." I sat down on a fluffy chair in the corner.

"I bet you said that to both Rachel and Calypso." She sat on the edge of the bed, facing me.

"You know, you should be feeling pretty goddamn special because so far, the only other person that I truly love is my mom. As great as my life looks like at school, back home, shit's fucked up."

"Is that why you act like a jerk and cheat on your girlfriend? Look, I don't have a perfect life either. My stepmom hates me and my twin step brothers always try to get me in trouble, but that doesn't give me an excuse to be an asshole and be unfaithful to someone. And to top it all off, I have dyslexia and ADHD! Even that isn't an excuse to be mean or not get good grades. I've been bullied enough as a kid and I'm always trying to make it so that I'm learning from their mistakes. I already have all this weight on my shoulders, so I don't need any of your SHIT!"

"Well newsflash: I have dyslexia and ADHD too! My stepdad Gabe beats me and I have to actually go buy makeup to cover up all the scars and bruises. Plus he smells horrible and drinks like a camel. He abuses my mom, too. I don't know why she hasn't kicked him out yet. I mean he's the one who moved into our apartment. Do you know how hard it is to have to deal with pain pain inside and out? Compared to me, you have a pretty great life. And my life at school? Straight D's. My girlfriend? I hate her."

"The why don't you just break up with her?"

"She's awful. She's annoying as fuck and if I broke up with her, she'll pretend that I abused her and that I raped her. Why do you think people call her the Queen B? She stings and and B stands for bitch. Rachel is the queen of bitches."

"So what about Calypso? She's like the silver bitch isn't she? Second most popular girl at school."

"Yeah, Cal is nicer, but she's also really dumb! Like probably dumber than me! And she always wants me to put my hands on her breasts and caress them whenever we kiss, which she always turns into a make out session and she is always craving sex."

"So basically, you're dating the queen of bitches and a dumb slut."

"Pretty much!"

"And you're not a virgin?"

"No. Are you? I'll be surprised if you're not because you're Victoria's Secret model worthy."

"Yeah. I've never had sex."

"Why not?"

"Frickin' AIDS, man. I don't that virus inside me."

"When do you think you'll have your first time?"

She stood back up from sitting.

"I don't know," she said. "Marriage? Next year? I don't know. But it probably would've been with my boyfriend, Will, but I had to break up with him a week before I moved here. He said that he loved me and would never forget me. And I don't really think I'm that over him yet."

"That sucks."

"Times up!" someone said from behind the door.

"Just a second!" I said. I got up from my chair, took a pen and piece of paper from the desk and got close to Annabeth. I wrote my number on the paper and put it in her hands. She looked up at me and her stormy grey eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room. God, she's beautiful.

"I'll tell you what: I kiss you tonight and I won't tell anyone about your secret. If you don't like my kiss, you can tell all your little friends of yours. Okay?" I say.

She nodded without a word and I leaned in. I put my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. There was even a little bit of tongue. It was nice. I got to kiss the most beautiful, inside and out, girl I have ever met. I can see why Will said he wouldn't forget her. This was the best seven minutes of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Spoiler: there's gonna be a POV from rachel. Not my best work on this chapter... kind of cliff-hanger chapter, but hey, you still get the next one to fill your "needs" (for the lack of a better word)

I ship Octachel.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Annabeth's POV

Frank and Piper opened the door and Percy and I immediately stopped kissing.

"I'm guessing that you just want us to tell them that you two were just verbally maiming each other?" Piper said.

"It would be nice if you just didn't say anything at all, but if you really have to, verbally maiming each other would be nice," I say. I put on my best "I hate you why can't you just die" face and Percy had his usual arrogant smirk as we went down stairs.

"Looks like someone didn't have a good time!" Grover said.

"Shut up, Goat Boy," Thalia snapped. "What happened, Annabeth?"

"Nothing happened. Just like you, I don't like the presence of him," I lied.

The last pairings were Frank and Piper, Hazel and Grover and Calypso and Nico. On Christmas morning, I got a laptop from my dad and Afro, which is what I call my stepmom. I started calling her that when I was nine, after she and her devil children moved in and I saw her when she woke up. She had really frizzy and poofy hair like she got struck by lightning and that's the story of her nickname. My dad's parents lived in Queens so we went to have dinner with them. It was nice to see my grandparents again. I was very close to them. Closer than with my dad.

Percy invited me to go to Dick Clark's Rockin' New Years' Eve, just the two of us and I said yes. I didn't want to have to hate him anymore so that's why I agreed to go.

We watched all the shows and all the celebrities looked handsome and beautiful tonight. It was a great time. Everyone counted down the time until the new year and we watched the ball drop. Percy and I kissed again at midnight and we blushed really hard after we realized what we were doing. Our cheeks were already pink and rosy from it being so cold, but now they were bright red. He drove me home at about 1 AM and I passed out once I got in my bed.

Rachel's POV

It's been weeks since we crashed that loser's party and Percy has been hanging out with the blonde girl with grey eyes way more than I approve of. Percy did try to break up with me once, but I'm the most popular girl at school so I have to have a boyfriend. I mean, what's a Barbie without a Ken, right?

I'm also starting to feel like Reyna and Calypso aren't really the same as they were at the beginning of the school year. I mean, Calypso is still and slut and Reyna is still the smart and tough one, but whenever I call Calypso, she says that she needs to do "homework" or she's "visiting an elderly person's home." Since when did Calypso have good morals? She's a slut and she's proud if it!

And when I ask Reyna to go shopping with me, she says she's with a "friend" that she hasn't seen in a while or "helping" Percy with his homework or some shit like that. They better not be hanging out with that blonde chick with grey eyes or any of her friends. I'm going to murder that bitch.

Luckily, Percy is being a good boy and didn't cheat on me and my friends are being good girls and weren't backstabbing bitches. Percy knew that I've been wanting to lose weight for junior prom and fit into a size zero, so for my birthday he gave me a whole bag of chocolate that was supposed to make me lose weight and diamond earrings.

But like a month later, I found that the number on the scale kept getting bigger and that the diamonds were FAKE! Percy also doesn't talk to me as much and would reject kissing me and I offered to have sex with him but he said no, which is weird. I thought he loved me, but Percy's not really acting like he is. I still love him, but I wasn't getting what I wanted so I went after someone else. I went to someone who was forbidden to us jocks- that teddy bear guy Octavian. He's a fucking weirdo, but no one knows why. Maybe he does coke or something, but I'll admit it. He's kind of cute in a creepy doll kind of way. So, on a Saturday, I looked through the school directory and called his number and asked him to go to Jamba Juice with me. When I got there, he was already sitting with a smoothie and his teddy bear, staring at his phone.

"Hi, Octavian," I say.

"What do you want from me?" he quickly said, still staring at his phone.

"I want to, uhhm, get to know you better." I quickly ordered my drink and sat down in front of him. "So, why do you always have a teddy bear with you?"

"That is top secret information that even my parents don't know. I'd have to trust you more than I trust my parents for me to tell you. Don't bring it up again, just ignore it," he answered.

"Um, okay... What's so interesting about what you're looking at for you to not make any eye contact with me while I'm talking to you?"

"I'm reading a book about poetry and art."

"What's poetry?"

He looked at me, finally, with a surprised but also crazy (crazy like crazy axe murderer with no remorse crazy) look on his face, like I said something that triggered a topic that he actually likes to talk about.

"You don't know what poetry is?" he said. "It's the best thing that mankind has ever come up with and it is beautiful."

"Is it like, shopping?"

"It's better than shopping. And it's inexpensive."

He showed me what poetry is and it turns out, it's writing. And it has funny rhyming words! I tried it and didn't like it. But he took me to an art gallery (another first) and that was something that was just beautiful.

"Wow," I say, breathless. "This is all so pretty!"

"You like it?" Octavian said. "I guess you aren't as heartless as everyone says you are."

I saw this picture of a girl who really needed a makeover from me, which Octavian told me was worth millions of dollars and the painting was called the Mona Lisa.

We both went home after getting lunch and I ran to my computer to go find out why a painting of someone so boring was worth so much money.


	6. Chapter 6

Oooohhh there really is a huge cliff-hanger on this one :D

I am following in Rick Riordan's footsteps MUAHAHAHAHA

* * *

Chapter 6 - Operation: Get Rid of Rachel

Annabeth's POV

Winter break was over and I hang out with Percy every chance I get, meaning when Percy isn't with Rachel or Calypso and when I'm not with Thalia and my other friends.

One day when I was having lunch with Percy, he said, "Do you like me?"

"Yeah, you're very handsome," I say, "but I'm not gonna date you unless I can be 110% sure that you won't cheat on me. Or cheat on Rachel with me."

"Then help me break up with her."

"If you break up with her, she's gonna convince everyone that you did something that would put you in prison. You know that. You told me yourself."

"That's exactly why I need you to help me!"

"Okay.. well the thing is, you have to try to get her to break up with you."

"Ha! Percy Jackson is never the one dumped. He is the one who does the dumping! Oh wait..."

I cracked up at that. A waiter delivered our food while we were still laughing, and managed to give a thank you, but then he said, "Percy? What are you doing here with Annabeth?"

"Oh, Grover, uhh..." Percy said. "We're just hanging out. What are you doing here? I thought you worked at Starbucks."

"They fired me because I put a picture of their coffee on Twitter and I put a fake spider in there as a joke. So what's up? I thought you two hated each other's guts." He pulled a chair from another table and sat with us.

"Alright, you got us. During seven minutes of heaven, we realized that we both had equally shitty lives and decided that we didn't hate each other and we kissed!"

"Percy, why are you telling him this? I thought that even our friendship was supposed to be a secret!" I say.

"It's okay, just chill. We've been best friends since the sixth grade and he's good with secrets. He's the only other person who knows the truth about my life," he reassured.

"Yeah, even though I hang out with them, I'm not plastic. I'm not some kind of Ken doll," Grover said. "You can trust me. So what were you guys talking about?"

"Don't you have to work?" Percy asked.

"They won't notice."

"Okay, well, I want to break up with Rachel. And for real this time."

"Ouch. That's a tough one."

"Yeah, and Annabeth's saying that I should make her break up with me."

"How?" He looked at me.

"Well since her birthday is coming up, I thought you could do something horrible to her and get her mad at you," I say.

"Like what?" Percy said.

"Like giving her a box of chocolates and say that it will help you lose weight and fake diamond earrings. When she finds out that she's actually getting fatter and the diamonds are made of plastic, she's gonna freak. Also ignore her a lot. Say that with you're with Grover or with a cousin or even better, you're with another plastic."

"You really think that'll work?"

"She might even cheat if she feels like you're not paying enough attention to her."

"Well, I don't have any better plan, so why not?"

We finished lunch and went to buy the chocolate and plastic earrings. Percy told Rachel that the chocolate was for losing weight and she told Reyna who told Grover who told Percy who told me that she was getting fatter so that means her "perfect (in society's eyes) body" was ruined. And she also got super pissed about the earrings. Percy stopped being around her.

It turns out, Rachel did start seeing someone else, while she and Percy were still dating. It was Octavian, who turns out to be a senior, and he told Thalia. Thalia told me everything. Rachel suddenly called him up one day and went to Jamba Juice and the art gallery with him. Rachel started getting into art, too. On Valentine's Day, Percy and Rachel completely ignored each other. I asked Octavian if he even liked Rachel, and he did, but he wanted to respect Percy and Rachel's relationship, even if the actual couple didn't.

Finally, in late March, Rachel decided that the flames had flickered out between her and Percy and she even confessed that she was cheating on him with Octavian. Octavian and her got together, which I honestly think is a bad idea because Octavian is going to graduate this year and will have to leave Rachel behind.

At this point, I'm starting to think that the three of them, Rachel, Calypso and Reyna, aren't really gonna be that much of friends anymore. I mean, Rachel is with the weird guy who always has a teddy bear, Calypso is gonna go to an all-girls school next fall and Reyna has actually been with Leo since Valentine's Day.

Compared to the beginning of the year, it's been pretty peaceful lately, now that it's spring and Percy has nothing to do with Rachel and Calypso anymore and is proud to call me his girlfriends. Something bad is probably gonna stir up again. That's just how life works. Your life at a high point and two seconds later, you come crashing down like a meteor about to hit earth.


	7. Chapter 7

"To my readers: Sorry for that last cliffhanger. Actually, no. HAHAHA! But seriously, I love you guys"

that was the dedication for The House of Hades. seriously. go look for yourself.

#sorrynotsorry lul

I had a lot of homework and didn't get to work on this that much.

Don't kill me.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Of Anger, Intimidation, Envy and Love

I totally jinxed myself. I should be a weather woman because whatever I predict comes true. No, I should be a fortune teller because your future is in my hands. No, I should be the person you call to ruin someone's life because the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened.

Let me start from the beginning. About a month ago, I joined the softball team and it was going great, until a few days ago, I broke my leg during a game. And now I'm gonna have a cast and be on crutches for a while. To make it worse, I couldn't drive so whenever I had to go somewhere, my dad had to drive me. One night, Percy and I planned on having a date to the movies, and while I was in the car with my dad, I saw this guy walking down the street and he hit by a car! Since I have a good heart, I tell my dad to park the car and went over to the guy that got hit and that's when my heart was shattered into a trillion pieces the size of electrons.

"PERCY!" I cried when I found him laying on the floor, covered in blood. "DAD, CALL NINE-ONE-ONE!"

I didn't have to say it, he was already on the phone. I cried, thinking he was already dead. The police and an ambulance came, stopping traffic and took Percy.

I sobbed as my dad drove to the hospital. I called Percy's mom, Sally, during the car ride. I could hear Percy's step-dad, Gabe, yelling in the background.

"Hello?" Sally said.

"Mrs. Jackson?" I say.

"Annabeth, is everything okay?"

"P-Percy's in the emergency room! You have to come right now!"

"Sally! Who's on the phone?!" Gabe yelled.

"Just some salesman!" Sally yelled back.

"Why is he there? I thought you two were going to the movies," she said, her voice full of concern.

"He got hit by a car! And I saw it with my own eyes!" I sobbed even harder.

"I-I'm coming right now!" We hung up and I buried my face into my hands. I can't imagine how awful it would be in Percy's shoes, or even Sally's or even my own father's. He didn't always give me much attention, but I knew it broke his heart whenever I'm upset.

We got to the hospital and saw that Sally was already there. The doctors told us to stay in the waiting room. We were there for a long time. My dad left at around midnight, because he would be in a lot of trouble if he missed work, but Sally and I were there the entire night. At around 5:30 in the morning, the doctor came out.

"Is Perseus your son?" He asked Sally. So that was Percy's real name.

"Yes. Is he alright?" Sally croaked.

"Well, he's alive, I can tell you that. He has a concussion and is in a coma. He should wake up within a week."

"A week?" I spoke up.

"Yes. And you are...?"

"His girlfriend. Can we go in and see him?"

He nodded and opened the door for us. "Don't stay for any longer than 30 minutes. You should go home and get some rest."

"Thank you, doctor," Sally said. We went inside, and pulled a couple of chairs next to him, on either side of the bed.

"Oh, Percy," Sally said softly. "Wake up. Please. I miss you."

Percy was awfully pale, even paler than Nico, like a ghost or a vampire. He even looked kind of dead. I admit, he would make a beautiful corpse.

"Please wake up," she continued. I stayed silent. Looking at the floor and back at him periodically. "I know you have- unresolved problems with Gabe, and trust me. I do, too, but... I don't know why I still let him live with us. As soon as you wake up, I'll kick him out. I promise. Just please."

I looked at her. Even though we didn't know each other very well, the painful look in her eyes killed me. "I'll let you talk to him. I'll be outside if you need me," she said.

"Hey, Percy..." I say. "Do you remember that Christmas party that you crashed or that first time you stared at me in the hallway or at homecoming? Well, all those cynical things I say to you, they were out of anger, intimidation, envy and love of you. During seven minutes of heaven, I said that you weren't part of my heaven."

My eyes started watering and my cheeks feel like the heat of ghost chilies. "But now, I can't even imagine being alive if you weren't. Because, well, I love you. There. I said it. Are you happy now? Can you wake up? Your mom and I are going to be here everyday until you wake up from your coma."

"I've let you stay longer than you should have," the doctor said when he came in.

"Don't die on us," I whispered to him. And I left.


	8. Chapter 8

You're welcome. It's ok if you don't know what I'm talking about. You'll thank me later :)

* * *

Chapter 8 - What Do You Remember?

I've lost a lot of weight. It's like someone smeared permanent black ink under my eyes. I never really wore much makeup, just some lip balm, concealer and mascara, but I stopped doing that, too. I went to the hospital everyday and lost a lot of sleep, thinking and worrying about him. Percy's still in a coma, and I'm no doctor or biologist, but going without any food or water for a week could kill you. But then again, there have been patients who've been in a coma for years, but woke up and survived. So that gave me a little hope. But barely. It's everyday saying the same things to him: "I miss you", "Please wake up", "Don't die."

It was until after two weeks, when I gave up and was about to push the door open and leave at 3 am, that he sat up and said, "Where am I?"

I turned around and walked slowly back to my chair. "You're at the hospital, Percy."

"My name is Percy? Why am I at the hospital?"

"You got hit by a car while you were walking to the movies. You were in a coma for two and a half weeks. How do you not remember this?" I raised my voice, getting a little angry. Then it hit me and I started crying. Amnesia.

"Hey, Annabeth, why are you crying?" He said concerned, and slowly getting out of the bed to put his hand in my shoulder.

"If you don't remember anything, then how do you know my name?"

"I don't. I just had these weird dreams about this girl with curly blonde hair saying how much she loved me. Is that you?"

"Well... yeah. That's me. I'm Annabeth, your girlfriend."

"Wow, I have a girlfriend? Sweet."

I smile a bit. Sometimes I enjoyed how clueless Percy was. It was funny when he was confused. He always tilted his head to the side like a puppy whenever he didn't understand something.

"Yeah," I say, "and you're really popular at school. You have a lot of friends. Youre captain of the football team and the swim team. You were training to be in the Olympics, too."

"Wow, I sound like a superhero," he said, impressed by his accomplishments. "Tell me more about myself."

"Well, is there anything that you remember about yourself or your life? Who's your best friend? When's your birthday?"

He scratched his head. "I don't know. But I remember this strange glow from a tall, musculat man with black hair and green eyes and a beard. It was in like first person mode of a video game and he was carrying me like a baby or something."

"Do you think that's your father?"

"Maybe. Is he here"

"No. He left the picture when you were eight months old, or that's at least what you told me."

"Oh. So who is in the picture?"

"You, your mom and your abusive stepfather, Gabe."

"I was abused?"

"Yeah. You didn't hear any of your mom's confessions?"

"What confessions?"

"On the first night that you were here, your mom and I were kind of just talked to you. Said the things we were afraid to say... Oh, that reminds me. We should call her!"

I took my phone out and dialed her number. "Hello?" Sally said groggily. "Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"Percy's awake! He's not dead!" I say happily.

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" I heard Gabe say, "Shut up, Sally!"

"I'm coming right over!" And hung up. When she got here, she hugged Percy right away, with tears of joy coming out ofbher eyes.

"This is my mom?" Percy said.

"Of course, I'm your mom! I've been your mom since-" she stopped. "Oh. Oh no. Y-you don't remember me? Do you have amnesia?"

"I-I guess so."

"Annabeth, does he remember you? Are you two playing a joke on me?"

"No," I say.

"Sorry," Percy apologized. "It's not my fault. I mean, I really wish I remembered you, but I don't."

Sally tried to keep the tears of sorrow inside. "Well, let's get you out of here. I'm sure all of your friends miss you. I miss you."

"I don't really think that's a good idea," the doctor said (he came into the room with Sally). "Remember, he got ran over by a car. He's probably got a bunch of broken bones. How are you feeling, Percy?"

"Confuzzled," he replied.

"Any physical pain? You've got to. Your head was cracked open. "

"Yeah. My head hurts and my arms and legs too."

"How painful on a scale of one to ten?"

"Like, I don't know... seven or eight?"

"We'll have to get an x-ray of you. Annabeth, Mrs. Jackson, it is very late and I am going ask you both to leave. I will call sometime in the afternoon. You should get some rest."

"Bye, guys," Percy said as we left.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm writing the epilogue and after that, the alternate ending :)

For now, you get a happy first half of the ending

* * *

Chapter 9 - 104 Days of Summer Vacation

It's May now. The sun is shining, the flowers are blossoming and Percy is out of the hospital, although, he has a broken arm, both of his legs are broken and will be in a wheelchair for a while. His memory is coming back to him and at the same time, he's creating new ones. We told him about how he used to cheat on Rachel, how he's the most popular guy at school and the story of our relationship. Like Sally promised, she kicked Gabe out and will never have to see him again. Percy worked harder than ever before. He had to quit the football team and stop training for the Olympics but that just meant more time to catch up on all the homework, tests and projects he missed.

Junior prom was on the last Saturday of May. Percy asked me to be his prom date in a very cute and beautiful way. He and Nico didn't hate each other anymore. He even helped Percy write a song for me! As crippled as he was, we managed to have a good time. There was an after party at Rachel's house. None of us hated each other anymore. 4 of the 5 Monarchs joined our "Loser" group: Percy, Grover (and his girlfriend Juniper. They come as a package deal), Rachel and Reyna. Calypso moved to New Mexico and was apparently pregnant. So let me tell you all the couples again: me and Percy, Thalia and Luke, Leo and Reyna, Frank and Hazel, Jason and Piper, Grover and Juniper and Rachel and Octavian. As for Nico? He still hasn't found a special someone yet, but when he does, if she can get him to kiss her first, she's the one.

June came and prom and graduation for seniors was right around the corner. Thalia and Octavian would be graduating this year. Thalia is going to Boston University, where Luke goes and Octavian will be going to UC Berkeley. Man, poor Rachel. Her boyfriend is gonna be on the other side of the country, but she's rich so she can pretty much just fly over to California whenever she wants.

The last two minutes before the final bell for summer rang, they started playing the Phineas and Ferb theme song on the PA. The teacher gave each of us a handful of confetti to throw up in the air when the bell rings. It was a rainbow shower. We ran out of the school at maximum sprinting speed and went into the season of freedom.


	10. Epilogue 1

yayyyy!

* * *

EPILOGUE (In third person)

Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Grover, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Rachel and Juniper's last year ended with a bang. Their senior prom was amazing. Octavian flew back to Manhattan to be with Rachel. Annabeth lost her virginity to Percy. So did Jason and Piper to each other. They all pulled several senior pranks. Percy didn't have to be in a wheelchair anymore. Everyone was best friends with each other. They all went to college or university.

Percy ended up proposing to Annabeth on her 20th birthday, July 12 and had a fun and elegant wedding a year later, on Percy's 21st birthday. It was an under the sea theme with blue cake and blue drinks. They invited pretty much all their friends from high school-Thalia, Jason, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Grover, Reyna, Rachel, Octavian, Luke and even Will, Annabeth's ex. This was a hard decision for Annabeth, but it's been 6 years. She figured that he'd be over her by now and he was. Will was engaged now and already has an adorable little daughter. Both of their families came. After Percy and Annabeth graduated, Sally started hanging out with one of Percy's old English teachers, Mr. Blofis. They got married when Percy was 19, and so, Mr. Blofis is now Percy's stepdad. Somehow, Sally found Percy's biological father and invited him so that everyone could meet him. And same with Mr. Chase and Annabeth's mother.

Basically, everyone met each other. A week after the wedding, Percy and Annabeth had their honeymoon in Athens, Greece and Annabeth found out she was pregnant! After nine difficult months of cravings, backaches and vomiting, Annabeth gave birth to a pair of twins! A girl with black hair and gray eyes and a boy with blond hair and green eyes. They soon had two more children and got a dog named Mrs. O'Leary.

So in the end, they all lived happily ever after. (And now, you must listen to "We're All In This Together" from High School Musical.)


	11. Alt Chapter 8

The alternative ending starts at chapter 8 and it turned out to be a short chapter.

I'm worse than Rick himself!

Don't kill me.

* * *

ALTERNATE CHAPTER 8

I've lost a lot of weight. It's like someone smeared permanent black ink under my eyes. I never really wore much makeup, just some lip balm, concealer and mascara, but I stopped doing that, too. I went to the hospital everyday and lost a lot of sleep, thinking and worrying about him. Percy's still in a coma, and I'm no doctor or biologist, but going without any food or water for a week could kill you. But then again, there have been patients who've been in a coma for years, but woke up and survived. So that gave me a little hope. But barely. It's everyday saying the same things to him: "I miss you", "Please wake up", "Don't die."

I stopped visiting the hospital on April 13. That was the day that I dreaded would happen. That was the day my boyfriend died.

The doctors were doing an operation on him, trying to see if there's some way they could wake him up, then something went wrong. Mrs. Jackson and I were sitting outside until I heard a bunch of yelling and shouting. A few minutes later I could hear, very faintly, the long beep through the door. I saw some other doctors and nurses come out with their shoulders slumped and looking down.

"Is everything alright?" Sally asked.

"I think I'll let you find out yourself," one of them said. Sally went and slowly opened the door. She stood there and started tearing up.

"Mrs. Jackson," I say as I put my hand on her arm. And then I looked at Percy's direction. He was a bloody mess. We slowly took stiff steps toward his corpse. The doctor sat with his head in his arms on the bed.

"We did what we could," he said, still hiding his face. "No one's perfect. Not even the greatest, most professionally trained doctors. I'm so sorry…."

Sally sat down next to the doctor, while I still stood in shock. "No," I say. "No, this...this can't be right. This isn't happening right now. I don't believe it!" I put my hands on my temples and bigger droplets of tears poured out of my eyes.

"This isn't happening!" I shout.

"Annabeth," the doctor said, with his head up. "Look at the heartbeat moniter! Do you see any mountains on that thing? No, it's a flat surface. He's dead!"

That shut me up. And it made me look offended too.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He said softly. "But there's no bringing him back. We did the best we could."

He got up and gave me a hug, with my tears getting his coat wet.

"I miss him," I say quietly.


	12. Alt Chapter 9

Extreme Percabeth or Percico shippers, you're gonna cry in this chapter. I don't know if there's any Annabeth/Nico shippers out there, but let's just say that they might like it. idk. Green Day fans too.

I don't know why i write this stuff.

Reviews are very much welcome.

Enjoy?

* * *

ALT. CHAPTER 9

"Get in, loser. You're gonna be late," Thalia said as she pulled up next to the sidewalk I was on.

"No," I say, still walking with my head down.

"Then I'll walk with you."

She parked her car there and got out. "So what's up? Why are you so mopey?"

I looked at her in the eyes, tears coming out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She gave me a hug and I cried into her shoulder. "What happened? How'd he, you know."

"I don't know. They were doing a surgery on him, trying to see if they could wake him up but they failed and he started bleeding really bad and the heart moniter became a straight line," I explain.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could help."

"Thalia, I didn't tell you this but, on that night where he got hit, I told him I loved him."

"Oh. Well at least you told him while he was still alive... Do you want to know why I used to hate him so much?"

I didn't say anything.

"Well, we used to date for a little bit when he was in seventh grade and I was in eighth grade. We were each other's first kiss. I really liked him, but then he cheated on me with this girl by the name of Nancy Bobofit. She was a fucking bitch! Even worse than Rachel. She would call me an emo slut or that I'm fat or I look like a guy or even go as low as insulting my family. And Percy never stood up for me. Never even mentioned anything about her being mean. And I've hated him since. But hey, he's different now. He's been good to you. He broke up with the most popular girls in school to be with you. Don't feel so bad."

By then, we've reached Goode High and just in time for a surprise assembly. The school's staff made the entire student body gather into the theater, separating us by grades. The principal and administration people were up front.

"We are very sorry for the inconvenience of this assembly," the principal started, "but we have some very bad news about one of our students."

People around me started chattering, saying things like, "Who could it be?" or "He made us come here for some kid?"

"A junior, Perseus Jackson, passed away this weekend on Saturday."

My friends, and even Rachel, all looked at me with pity and sorrow. With tears rolling down my cheek, I got up and left the theater and head to the bathroom. A few teachers told me to sit back down, but I just ignored them. In the restroom, I looked at my ugly crying face in the mirror for half a minute. Then I punched it and all the glass pieces flee out and littered the floor. I took a shard of glass and slid the blade across my wrist. I never thought that the feeling of pain could ever feel so good, but also so horrible. The sink and surrounding floor had a disgusting mixture of hair, makeup, blood and tears. There were around 10 cuts in my wrist now. A girl came in and I screamed at her.

"GET OUT!" I yell. "GET OUT! UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR FACE TO LOOK AT MY WRIST!"

She had a terrified look on her face and she was too stunned to do as I said.

"And by the way... this never happened. NOW GO!" I scream at the poor girl. I sat on the floor, crying a red sea.

"A-Annabeth?" A familiar male voice said.

"Go away," I choke out.

"Annabeth, it's Nico. I'm coming in now."

I looked up at him. "I told you do go away."

"I'm not gonna do that. You said you'd take a bullet for me and you knew that I'd do the same for you. Well right now, the situation seems just as dramatic."

He took my hands and pulled me up and I fell into his arms. And we hugged. For a long time. When we stopped hugging, I almost fell again from all the blood that i lost. He took me back to the sink and cleaned off my scarred wrists until they stopped bleeding. Then he carried me to Hazel's car and then drove me to the hospital.

"Since when did you learn to drive?" I ask wearily.

"I turned sixteen in January, " he replied.

"And you didn't invite me to your party?"

"I'm not the party type. Besides, it would probably involve skull shaped balloons and be held at a cemetery."

We got to the hospital and I don't know what they did to me, but when I woke up, I was in one of the beds and Nico was holding my hand and sitting next to me.

"Hey," he said. "You're awake."

"Yeah," I say. "What time is it?"

"It's about 4 pm."

"Have I been out for that long?"

"Apparently."

"Wow."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you have the strength to tell me what happened?"

"I think you already know the story. The doctors tried to do some kind of operation that should've made him wake up earlier, but it failed and he bled to death."

"Oh. Well, I've been meaning to tell you something, but I don't think now is a very good time."

"You can tell me. I'm fine."

"Please don't get mad at me or start crying."

"I'm not gonna be mad at you."

"Well..."

"Come on. Say it!"

"I'm gay. I've had a crush on Percy."

"I thought you had a crush on me. Wouldn't that make you bisexual?"

"Well, I guess, but I don't have a crush on you anymore. You're just a friend to me now."

"Well, at least we can cry about him together now, right?"

"Yeah, but at least you don't have mixed feelings about him anymore. You love him and he loves you back."

"Nico, what are you talking about?"

"I used to admire him a lot. My parents and his mom were really good friends, so we hung out a lot. He was a really good person. He volunteered at animal hospitals, gave food and money for the homeless and would take the piece of candy that no one wanted. And that's why I liked him, besides his looks. But I hated him because he let my real sister die."

"You had a sister other than Hazel?"

"Yeah, her name is Bianca. She would be the same age as you, but she died when she was twelve. We were on vacation with him and his mom when I was eleven and Bianca and Percy were twelve. Percy and Bianca were throwing a football around on a cliff and Bianca slipped on the edge. She grabbed a branch on the cliff and Percy came in time to grab her hand and try to pull her up they both lost their grip and Bianca fell. And that's why I hated Percy Jackson. I trusted him and he let me down. I loved my sister more than anyone else in the world and she's gone."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

The April showers brought May flowers, which I happily stepped on and killed. Junior Prom came, but I ditched the whole thing and threw eggs and TP'd people's houses, even though that's more of a Halloween activity. We did go to the school, though, but not to the dance. Dressed in all black, we graffitied the back of the school. We went to a 7-11 and took their beer and got drunk. The workers are always a bunch of slackers so they probably won't notice if we keep quiet, but drunk has never been the equivalent to quiet.

Nico's POV

I know what you're thinking. Underaged drinking? And getting drunk? With Annabeth? I know that we both said that we would only be friends now, but our senses were off, we both swore to not tell anyone and we both were just desperate for someone to love. We were drunk enough to randomly start making out in the aisles, which led to going into the bathroom (which was one of those for one person only bathrooms, thank God) and taking our clothes off and losing our virginity. Don't think that I don't feel bad about this. It wasn't at the moment because 1) I was wasted, and 2) Annabeth is so good! We were fuck buddies. I don't have any feelings for her and she doesn't have any feelings for me.

When we were done, we spray painted the bathroom again with random song lyrics. We drank through a six pack of beer while putting out all of our rage and hatred onto the walls.

THE GHOST KING

STOP FUCK FUCKING WITH MY HEAD

I DONT CARE

NOBODY LIKES YOU, EVERYONE LEFT YOU, THEY'RE ALL OUT WITHOUT YOU HAVING FUN

GET ME THE FUCK RIGHT OUT OF HERE

NO ONE LOVES YOU

LOVE DEATH

OF THE ANGELS

-Annabeth's

DAUGHTER OF A MOTHER THAT DOESNT EXIST AND A FATHER WHO DOESN'T CARE

I'LL BE DANCING ON YOUR GRAVE

SEX

FUCK YOU (5163010276495001836592 times)

QUEEN OF BITCHES

DEATH OF ANOTHER GOOD GIRL

Annabeth punched the mirror and took one of the glass pieces and cut a huge line of her hand, making her blood get all over her hand and drip to the dirty white floor. She clapped her hands together, then pressed them against the wall, making two handprints. Then, she wrote A. CHASE with her blood under them. I took another sip from my beer and lit up a cigarette from a pack that I took before coming in here. We were sitting on the floor. I was admiring all of our work, while Annabeth was crouched into a ball, softly crying.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she quickly says, bringing her head back up. "Just a little tired. Give me one."

I lit her cigarette and we leaned in and had another long make out session. When we walked out of the bathroom, we saw two policemen waiting for us and not happy.

"You know we have to arrest you guys," one of them said.

"Just get it fucking over with," Annabeth said, putting her hands out so they can put the cuffs on.


	13. Alt Epilogue

;_; I'm so sorry.

* * *

Epilogue

Annabeth's POV

Surprisingly, we weren't sentenced for any time. They just put us in a cell until our parents came. Great... it's four in the morning and both my dad and stepmom have work later. The last thing they want is to hear that the teenaged girl in the family is doing criminal activity, ditching prom, under the influence and got arrested.

"Oh my god, Annabeth!" My dad says when he sees me. "Are you okay?"

He comes over in front of me, with the cell bars separating us.

"Yeah, I just haven't been in a good mood lately."

"Who's that behind you? Why is he passed out in the floor?"

"You would disown me if I told you. And your wife and evil twin devils would agree completely."

"Do not call Bobby and Matthew devils and you will refer to my wife by either her first name or 'mom'."

"How about we just don't talk about this again? How about we just forget that all of this ever happened and just focus on our own lives? That way, you wouldn't be grieving so much and I wouldn't be in so much trouble. Just take me home."

And that is what we did. We continued living our lives. Me focusing on the end of the school year and working my ass off to get my grades back up to at least a B. Thalia and Octavian graduated and the summer started off great, until my dad, stepmom and the twins went on vacation to Cancún without me, which was fine with me. They would be there for a week and a half and in that week, it was Percy's 17th birthday.

Nico's POV

I don't know why she did it. I mean, I watched the person I loved the most die right in front of me too, but I didn't go to extent of killing myself.

Yeah. That's the truth. Annabeth. She's dead. It was a hot summer day on August 18 and she went to go get cotton-candy flavored ice cream, which was blue. Blue was Percy's favorite color and that was what reminded Annabeth of him again.

Annabeth's suicide note:

_I can't take it anymore. It's Percy's 17th birthday today and I miss him too much and I'm sorry. My mind is too fucked up with memories of him and us and what we could've been. During Christmas last year, we had our "seven minutes in heaven" together and he said that I was the only person other than his mom that was in his image of heaven. I said that I wanted nothing to do with him and that he wasn't in my image of heaven, but now he is. And my image of heaven revolves around him and I can't live without him._

_So on this day, August 18th, it was very hot. Almost 110 degrees and I went to get some cotton-candy flavored ice cream, which was blue. Percy's favorite color. From one single scoop of blue ice cream, was a whole scrapbook of memories and plans of the future flooding my mind and heart. Percy loved blue food. Blue Jolly Ranchers, blue chocolate chip cookies, blue ice cream, blue cherry coke, blue cake; anything, as long as it was blue. I remember the first couple days of school when we first made eye contact. I was in the hallway, just leaving my locker when I catch a glimpse of this really hot guy with tan skin, black hair and sea-green eyes making out with some girl, staring at me. And the homecoming dance, when he started talking to me and Nico defended me. And Christmas when we kissed each other for the first time, then New Year's Eve, which was our second kiss. And when he asked me to help him get Rachel to break up with him so he could be with me. And when we were going on a date to the movies and he go run over. And then he died. And then I cried. And I cut myself. And I lost my grip. And then I wrote this note._

_Let me just tell you, in this last piece of communication between me and the world to confess my secrets. I mean, by the time you read this, I would've been dead already._

_1. I'm not a virgin._

_2. I am a criminal. I did a lot of underaged drinking and I smoked. Only once, though, and I graffitied the bathroom at 7-11._

_3. I used to cut myself._

_4. I'm crying as I write this, but, I don't love you, "Dad". You never cared for me or watched out for me. You care about the sons who aren't even blood-related to you more than me. And that bitch of a wife? She's not worth your time._

_5. Percy actually cared for me and makes me feel loved. I know he was a player and a cheater in his past, but that was because he didn't find the "one" until he met me. And I love him for that. I love him for his beautiful smile, his sassy attitude, his dedication. His confidence and doubt for himself. He understands my madness and would destroy the world if it meant that I was okay._

_Would you do that for me?_

_And I will leave it at that._

_-Annabeth Chase, the daughter of a mother who doesn't exist and a father who doesn't care._

* * *

Well isn't that a lovely ending?

Thanks to all those who read and gave reviews! I like the original ending better too, but the alternate one was more fun to write because I got to be evil. I have a new fanfic coming up soon ^.^

Don't worry, I won't kill Percabeth. I swear on the River Styx.


End file.
